1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for golf ball fitting analysis to match golf balls to a golfer's game and proficiency.
2. Description of Related Art
With advances in golf ball design, and increasing awareness and proliferation of golf equipment designed for particular levels of play, there has been increased interest in matching a golfer with an appropriate golf ball. While golf club fitting has become well known and a routine service of golf pro shops, golf ball fitting is a newer process with much still being done simply by a series of questions posed to the golfer. The questions are generally about a golfer's average score, handicap, their goals for their game, and their wishes for the oft times contradictory goals of control, distance, workability of the golf ball. In some golf ball fitting surveys, there is consideration given to the playing conditions such as green speeds, firmness of the turf, altitude, climate and atmospheric conditions on a given course. After the answers are elicited, a pro or fitter will consider the necessary compromises and recommend a golf ball for the player. This question and answer process is purely subjective and does not take much measurable criteria into account. A golfer's stated average score or handicap is simply accepted. It does not take into account the fact that golfers may subconsciously provide answers regarding distance, control, how often they tend to slice the ball, etc. that they wish were true rather than those that are true.
Recent developments in golf ball fitting have addressed some of the shortcomings of a purely subjective question and answer process by having a golfer take swings at a ball while being monitored by launch monitors, video devices and other measuring devices. The measurements generally taken range among the club head speed, ball speed, launch angle, attack angle, backspin, sidespin and total distance. In existing ball fitting methods, these measurements are considered within a framework of assumptions. It is known that when a golf ball is hit by a driver, fairway metal or long iron, the ball is deformed upon impact, and that large deformation means less spin and longer carries. An example of an assumption of a conventional ball fitting method is that distance is maximized when a ball is selected to provide an appropriate amount of deformation for one's specific golf swing. In this existing ball fitting method, the golf balls are categorized primarily according to spin and feel, and the measurements and survey questions are used to recommend a golf ball using this type of two-dimensional ball profile. The existing ball fitting methods require a degree of knowledge and subjective judgment of the tester in employing the measured parameters to arrive at a recommendation.
In both the survey approach and the measurement and testing approach, a wide range of parameters and inputs would be preferred. However, in the context of a ball fitting session, a challenge is to gather a large amount of information in a relatively short amount of time without inconveniencing the golfer. Another challenge is to present the correlation between the information gathered and the recommended golf ball(s) in an easily understood way.
There is a need in the art for a method and system for golf ball fitting analysis that addresses the shortcomings of the prior art discussed above. Specifically, a method that will eliminate the need for a tester to have deep knowledge or experience in order to process a golf ball fitting session. There is also a need to attempt to quantify the subjective parameters in order to compare and contrast the recommended ball based on the subjective criteria and the recommended ball based on objective criteria. The correlation will provide insight into the questions used in the survey and help to fine tune those questions to coincide more with a golfer's actual game, ability and swing mechanics. There is also a need to meld together or reconcile a golfer's perceptions of their game and ability with the reality of their swing and ball striking ability, and then to present a correlation that is easy to understand. This type of understanding of their game and their perception will hopefully lead not only to a better matched golf ball, but also a better understanding of how they can improve as a golfer.